


观看的角度

by indealista



Category: Social Network(2010)RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indealista/pseuds/indealista





	观看的角度

Chapter 2

他试图不去担心这件事，把这件事完全置之脑后，又去散步，在咖啡店里喝了更多的豆制饮料，钻研斯拉夫语语法，但是无论他做了多少笔记和图表还是搞不懂。  
Andrew比昨天晚些回到家，太阳已经完全落下了。他带回来一个油腻的披萨盒，上面放着薄荷绿的头盔。  
他给Jesse一个吻，“你能拿一下冰箱里的凤尾鱼吗？”Jesse皱了皱鼻子，恶，凤尾鱼，于是去把东西放上餐桌，回来时坐在沙发上的Andrew正在打开咖啡桌上的披萨盒。  
“我们不是要——”他问。  
“坐到这儿来，傻瓜。”Andrew轻斥道，去拿亚马逊的快递盒子。Jesse放下眼镜，拨弄着他的帽衫绳子，下意识咬嘴唇。  
“我们一定要看吗？”他小声问。  
Andrew转过头，带着关切的微笑。“来吧，宝贝儿。这对你有好处，我会在吓人的部分握住你的手的。”  
“它不是一部恐怖片，Andrew。”他打断道。  
Andrew笑容扩大了，沉默地举起诅咒DVD。  
“操你的。”  
“你—你确定？”他拉长调子说道。  
“天啊当然不。”  
“那就选一部，”Andrew说，扑通一声陷进沙发里，开始吃他的食物。  
Jesse胡乱翻找着，它们看起来都一样糟。他拿出“有的男孩不会离开”，因为它非常短（这就是为什么它叫做电影短片），它会在他们吃完晚饭之前放完，然后他们就可以去床上了。  
他放进DVD碟片然后坐在正在大声咀嚼的Andrew旁边。当影片开始时，Andrew差点被酒呛住。Jesse则是专心盯着自己的膝盖。  
“靠，”Andrew说，几分钟后他屏住呼吸，“你看起来真是难以置信的可爱。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“亲我我就闭嘴。”  
“呃”  
“吃你的披萨，笨蛋。”Andrew说，他的眼睛在闪光。“我要选我们下一个看的电影，因为这个只有20分钟。”Jesse拿起一片披萨，试图去把注意力放在光线，摄影，或者服装布置上。任何东西除了他的脸，他麻杆似的胳膊，还有他乱糟糟的头发。  
Andrew看起来为这个电影疯狂，他不停揉搓着他的膝盖，还冲着Jesse的方向微笑。当电影结束时（谢天谢地，它真的很短），Andrew又从盒子里拿了别的什么。Jesse盯着地板，他仔细地观察他的指甲，他盯着沙发扶手，然后他感觉到Andrew坐回了他身边。  
“到这儿来，宝贝儿。”Andrew说，手拍着膝盖示意。Jesse冲他皱眉。  
“我不是十二岁，”他说，这时候已经开始播鸣谢名单了。  
“好吧，”Andrew说，挪动身体把头枕在Jesse的大腿上。  
Andrew手伸到Jesse裤子下面摸他的小腿，Jesse缩了一下。但是这也没有想象中那样糟糕，因为他已经看过几次这部电影，甚至在电影院里看过。它也不是什么杰作，只是一个半小时长的他绕着圈跑来跑去和伍迪把各种东西打飞。Andrew发出一串串笑声，他的温暖的嘴唇贴着Jesse的小腿。他没有转过来，只是每过一会儿向上看一眼以确认Jesse在看着屏幕。每当他看到Jesse的确在看，他就奖励似的就用手指挑逗他的裆部。  
这样过了一个小时Jesse已经硬了，虽然那些血腥的场面依然让他很紧张。Andrew转过身抬头看Jesse，微笑着，伸出手摸他的脸。  
“过来吻我，宝贝，”他说，把Jesse拉下来让他们的嘴唇相遇。他们就这样接吻，以一个极其糟糕且奇怪的姿势，直到影片最后一幕。  
“看着屏幕”，Andrew说，从Jesse腿上离开爬上沙发。  
“呃，”Jesse发出一声短促的叫声，当Andrew脱下他的裤子开始抚摸他。  
“看着屏幕，”Andrew重复道，嘴唇慢慢凑近Jesse硬到疼痛的勃起。  
Jesse一直看着屏幕，即使最后一幕充满了尖叫和枪声，而他并不能真正地听到。他忙着听从Andrew喉咙里发出的快乐的哼声。  
他不得不一直低头看向Andrew，因为这真的很难令人相信，甚至比居然有人付钱来看他愚蠢的脸更难以置信：Andrew，这个美丽的人类，他的头发就像广告里那样，掩藏在他迷人的举止下是他天性中强烈的黑色幽默，而这样的Andrew却想让他开心，通过性爱，因为那就是当人们喜欢别人时会做的事，虽然也有其他的方法。  
Andrew想保证他一切都好。  
意识到这个让他那么硬，甚至比这个更能让他硬：Andrew美好而湿润的嘴唇在他身上四处舔弄，他完美而修长的手指在他身上抚摸挑逗。  
Jesse把手轻轻地放在Andrew头上，喘息着呼出他的名字。  
Andrew紧紧地握住他的手，把他的性高潮压抑到结尾演职员表播放的最后。然后只用了一会儿功夫，包括几下湿润的抚摸，配合舌头的娴熟地弹弄，他的胃感到一阵紧张，头向后仰去，两只手在Andrew的头发里紧握成拳，在电视机变成空白的绿幕时达到了高潮。  
~~  
到现在Jesse已经用他过人的才智发现了这个规律——就像弗兰克说的类似的话——他知道Andrew回家后他们会吃点东西，看个电影，然后看着看着他们就开始亲热做爱。  
Andrew看起来好像把这看成是认知行为疗法什么的。一件美好的事情（性爱）覆盖一件非常糟糕的事（他的脸出现在屏幕上），会让两者相互抵消。或者让坏事带上了一点好的意味。（当然，反过来也成立，或许他会在晚餐时提到这一点。也许他们可以玩棋盘问答而不是看电影，他确实很享受胜利的感觉。）  
所以，当Andrew晚些时候回到家，穿着一件黑色皮夹克，脸颊被风吹得发烫，他一边揉着Jesse的肩膀，一边把沙拉切碎，说，“你想来杯鸡尾酒吗？我打算做莫吉托，”Jesse说，“当然，棒极了。”  
然后他们喝了点饮料，看日落，吃沙拉，在后面的露台上牵着手，Andrew用他的大拇指反复摩擦Jesse的手掌，他们的胳膊低低地垂在他们之间。  
太阳下山了，Jesse回过头来说，“我知道你在做什么，Andrew，”Andrew慢慢地笑着说，“你知道吗？”然后他说，“是的，我很感激你的努力，但是你不必这么做。”Andrew做了在他觉得很喜欢的时候那个滑稽的动作，用领子擦了擦下巴，然后脸埋在自己的衬衫里爆发出大笑。  
“什么？”他说，因为他真的不知道为什么Andrew总是笑，虽然他不得不承认，他的笑美妙得不可思议。  
"没什么,"Andrew笑着回答。  
他站起身回到屋里。Jesse盯着游泳池、树木和夕阳——现在已经变成了黑夜——跟着Andrew走进了房子。  
他没有等Andrew让他挑一张DVD。他径直走向盒子，筛选，直到找到合适的那个，用牙齿撕开塑料胶带。在Jesse努力对付胶带时，Andrew的头歪向一边说,"你没事吧，伙计?"Jesse不得不从牙齿上取下透明胶带，但他说,"没事，一切都好"，然后播放了电影。  
他坐在Andrew旁边，一屁股重重地坐下，抓住他的膝盖以求支撑。  
"好吧，好吧。这部电影对我来说真的很难拍，原因有很多。我真的很喜欢诺亚的剧本，我只是，我不知道，这是一个非常困难的拍摄，从情感上来说，就像，就像--就像，我从来没有对自己的表现感到满意。我知道我搞砸了很多事。"  
Andrew只是点点头，抓住Jesse的手，就好像他们在游乐场一样。"好吧,"他捏捏Jesse的手说,"你什么时候有这种感觉了，告诉我。"  
Jesse看着Andrew，然后把自己的注意力集中在屏幕上。  
"好的,"他点点头说。"好吧。"  
当他突然出现的时候，Andrew又一次失去了理智，通过鼻子喘着粗气。  
"哦。我的。天啊。Jesse。"  
他看着Andrew，Andrew握着他的手，笑得前仰后合。  
"什么?"  
"你的头发。"  
他用胳膊肘戳Andrew。  
"它设定在80年代。别这么混蛋。"  
"你是对的，你是对的。对不起。"  
Andrew沉默了整整12秒钟。当Jesse瞪着他时，他紧闭双唇，抑制住更多的笑声。  
过了一会儿，他摇摇头，看着Andrew。  
"它很糟糕，不是吗?"  
"Jesse,"Andrew一边说，一边用胳膊搂着他的肩膀,"太他妈的可怕了。"  
他们一路看到了他的接吻场景，但他没有惊恐发作。  
~~  
然后，当他们开始接吻的时候----也许是影片的三分之一？他整个过程都很平静。一方面，这是一个全体演员阵容，另一方面，台词有时候听起来和普通人——尽管是某种东海岸的知识分子——说话完全一样。  
Jesse对接吻的场景没什么意见。大部分只是他的后脑勺，糟糕的头发，其他什么都没有。他觉得自己在拍摄的时候感觉糟糕多了，现在回想起来，他看起来还好。他的表演？没那么糟糕。这并不像他记忆中的那么糟糕。事实上，他和劳拉相处得很好。她太慷慨了。天啊，感觉像是上辈子的事了。  
事实上，他正在看电影，而Andrew把头埋在Jesse的下巴下方，亲吻他，迫使他抬起头。还在他的耳边发出恶劣的声音。  
"Hmmph?"他说，还在看着屏幕。"我以为我们应该看这个。"  
"我们会的，我的意思是,"Andrew咕哝着，贴着Jesse的脸颊,"只是，该死的,"他说着，轻轻地转过Jesse的头，吻了吻他。  
"我讨厌想到你吻过其他任何人,"他向Jesse的嘴里呼气。这种情绪可能是一种轻微的占有欲，而且在逻辑上也说不通。(因为过去的事已经过去了，而且他是一个演员，他有时不得不亲吻其他人，这是他工作的一部分，知道吗?)  
在屏幕上，沃尔特正在学习如何接吻。在起居室里，Andrew爬到Jesse的大腿上，坐在他身上，嘴唇擦过他的脖子和锁骨。  
"Andrew?"他一边说，一边把头往后仰。  
"上帝啊，Jesse,"他说，他的头发乱糟糟的。Andrew气喘吁吁地在他上方。在屏幕上，劳拉和杰夫在争吵(这部该死的电影有一半是他们在争吵)，在客厅里，Andrew和Jesse在接吻。  
"什么?"他说着，双手环绕着Andrew的背部，触摸到他脊柱的尖锐脊梁。  
他太瘦了。  
"我讨厌看你亲别人，就是这样,"他说，坐在Jesse的腿上，脸摩擦他的脖子。  
"我以为这会给我带来创伤，Andrew，而不是你。你应该是更镇定的那个。"  
"闭嘴,"Andrew说，把Jesse推倒在沙发上，他们就躺在那里。在接下来的二十分钟里，他穿着衣服在Jesse身上轻轻咬着他的皮肤，而Jesse任由他这么做。这种感觉很好，而且台词就像音乐，即使他的语调像是其他乐器中的不协调的那个，但他现在在这里所拥有的，非常美妙。  
他确信Andrew会再给他口交，但他没有。相反，他脱下牛仔裤后，从背后抱着他坐着。接吻之后他已经硬了，但他不得不看电影——(而且他确实确实得看，尽管同时出现在银幕上和这里真的有点让人困惑，感觉像是拉康镜像舞台的延伸，但这可能让他听起来有点疯狂)——但这种感觉棒极了。  
Andrew的胡茬蹭着他的脖子，让他的脖子发热。Andrew比平时更缓慢地撸动着他的阴茎，也许是为了更久一点。在抚摸他的时候，Andrew对着他的耳朵喃喃自语。他们像这样呆了很长很长时间，他的身体像大地一样托举保护着他，这样屏幕上的东西就不那么可怕了。  
Andrew让一切都不那么可怕了。  
"天啊，Jesse,"他说,"你真是不可思议。真希望那时我就认识你了。我希望是我给了你那些初吻，和你一起拍摄你的第一部电影。"  
"不过,"他说,"在某种程度上，你做到了。"  
"Fuck，你说得对,"Andrew说，一边咬着他的耳朵，一边扯下自己的裤子。他们没有做爱，Andrew只是用力把自己压向Jesse的屁股，手紧紧地环绕着他，他的嘴唇吻着Jesse的头发和脖颈。  
在电影场景切换到博物馆的时候，他们都高潮了，Andrew咕哝着，Jesse睡眼惺忪而又快乐。他们在那里躺了很长时间，一言不发。  
Andrew吃了剩下的哈根达斯咖啡冰淇淋，然后他们洗了澡(这次他们分开洗的)，然后上床睡觉。他们都有书要读，但Jesse马上就睡着了，他昏昏欲睡，最后倒在Andrew的胸口上，眼镜还戴着。


End file.
